The journey to championship
by dragonwave
Summary: a kid named Kenny and his friends he meets up on the way will enter the Kanto Johto and Hoeun league and hopefully become pokemon masters
1. The letter

Prologue  
  
Once a boy/girl becomes ten you can make a request to become a pokemon trainer. There is selected get to take that test. You can only miss 15 out of 50 questions and then there comes a battle. The battle is pure luck and you battle a wild pokemon and catch it. You get to choose a pokemon that you don't know who it is and try to find a pokemon. Once you find one you capture it. The higher the level, the better your stats will be and you need to make it up to 90 for becoming a trainer. The test takes about 60 points if you get at least 12 wrong. Add or subtract 5 from the number to get the number for your test. The test part is if you capture a pokemon and it is Level 2 you get 15 points. For each level you get 5 points. The highest out there is a level 5.  
  
Chapter One: The Letter  
  
Today is the day I will take the test. I read all day yesterday and awaited the afternoon today. I was waiting by the mailbox to see the letter for qualification. I was eleven and wasn't picked when I was ten. I decided to keep my cool accepted it. I was off as soon as I was given the letter. The day was getting hotter each passing minutes. My mom passed me lemonade which I drank fast. I was starting the sweat even though I was by the shade. I was standing for thirty minutes and I was sweating. I was surprised and couldn't wait still. I saw a couple of boys and girls doing the same thing but didn't want to stand there a second longer. My rival was right outside looking out for the mailman like I was doing. I decided to draw some sketches and I didn't notice the mailman pass the notes around until it was late afternoon. By that time I went and looked at the mail. There were bills, letters, magazines, and finally my letter. I looked at it and saw that it said this:  
  
Dear Kenny Yu,  
I was looking at you application and saw that you are eleven years old. I decided to apologize for not choosing you. I decided to inform you that you are accepted in the request of being a pokemon trainer. You can be 15 minutes late or earlier. Otherwise you cannot go this year. It will be at 8:00 a.m. at the school of pokemon. I will look forward in seeing you hopefully.  
Sincerely,  
  
The pokemon league 


	2. The test

Chapter 2: The test  
  
It rang loud, it was annoying, I couldn't stand it anymore, and I had to wake up. I woke up and turned off the alarm clock. It was 7:45 a.m. and I was getting ready. 7:55 was the time I arrived. I was getting ready with the pencils and everything. Finally the passed out the test and I was ready and to my surprise it was all easy. I was astonished by the questions and I found out that I aced it. So I then went on the other test and chose a pokeball. I was getting ready to leave when the judge explained that you only get one chance. I decided to look carefully. I found a Poliwag level 3 and chose my pokemon. It was a Magby and I was ready for the fight. I told Magby to use a dizzy punch and I used my pokeball and captured it. I looked at my test scores and actually pasted. I was awarded my license tomorrow, and also my pokemon. 


	3. The first capture

Chapter 3: The first pokemon capture  
  
I woke up in the early morning to go hiking up to the pokemon research lab so I can receive my license and my first pokemon. It was 8:00 a.m. and I was up the hill when I saw a pokemon up the sky. I looked at it and then came another one from the forest. I saw a blue one and a red one. The red one used an earthquake then a flamethrower, the blue used Hydro pump while dodging the earthquake. The blue and the red ran away into the wilderness while fighting. He traveled a bit more and saw that he was in the front of the house of the famous professor Oak. The professor saw the fight and he was stunned with all the other trainers there. He saw that he was a bit late and he sat his backpack down with all the others and took off his shoes. He then went over by them and asked if the professor already passed out the pokemon. The professor said that he did and that there was no other.  
I was at shock and I decided to ask how I am going to become a trainer. The trainers then left to start their journey. The professor said that he had that he had one pokemon that was an egg. It was mine to keep and that I was able to start but I had to wait. I asked for the license and said that I will catch a pokemon and I will journey with this egg. When I returned home, I saw nothing but the flames of destruction. There was the red one which was blowing fire whiles the blue trying to save the others. I was in terror as the other trainers ran like little babies. I ran as well while I knew I couldn't do anything. 


	4. The first town

Chapter 4: the first town, the first catch  
  
I walked with tears in my eyes as I knew my dad and mother were dead because of a pokemon. My mom and dad did nothing to deserve an early grave. I decided to make a grave as soon as I was given my first badge. I then went on noticing a lot of common pokemon. I saw a Pidgey that flew away before I could even do anything to it. I saw some Caterpies with a family and didn't want to bother. I kept on walking until finally I saw a man. I was relieved to see another person in such a while.  
I then went over and saw that it was a member of team rocket. I grew in horror when I saw his smirk and decided to attack him at full force. Because of the death of my parents my attacks were much powerful and with three hits the member was knocked out. I ran to the next town but saw a Pidgey. It was blocking the way so I threw some bait. The hungry Pidgey ran toward it and ate. I through a pokeball and caught the pokemon. I then went over to the next town which I also saw in flames by the same pokemon. I saw a member of the rocket all wild and saying something about world domination with this ground pokemon with the attacks of fire. I looked at my pokedex and it said "Groundon the ground pokemon, a pokemon that is a legendary, it is said that it was asleep because of the fight with Kyogue. I saw the blue one and then scanned it too. It said "Kyogue the water pokemon, a pokemon that is a legendary, it is said that it was asleep because of the fight with Groudon. 


	5. The first battle, the next badge

Chapter 5: the first battle the next badge  
  
He was outrage and he left with also tears. Then all of a sudden he bumped into another trainer who was also crying. I tried to comfort him but it didn't succeed. I saw the sadness in the boy's eyes and I had to help. He just ran away when I went close. I tried until I was hungry. I decided to eat and so I pulled out a sandwich. I then said that I will give some to a hungry boy who was sad and the one that I was chasing. I then notice that the boy ran over where I was at and he asked if he could eat some of my sandwich. I gave him some and he then said that his name was Jimmy. I was from Virdian City and I had a pokemon also which was no match for team rocket. I was then tortured and thrown away and my parents died in the flamed of horror which I saw a blue trying to save while the red was destroying. The blue was too late and my parents died. I was left alone and now I am with you. I asked if he would want to be my traveling partner.  
I then was led out of the forest of Virdian and led to the gym of Pewter. The kid Jimmy then asked if I wanted to battle. I said ok and sent out my Pidgey while he sent out his Spearow. He use peck which missed and I used a gust which also missed. Every attack Pidgey and Spearow threw at the opponent it missed. I was getting frustrated and then looked at Jimmy, which showed the exact face I had on a while ago. I then said that Pidgey should use a tackle then a Gust. The Spearow of course dodged the tackle but because of the dodge it made it wide open for a gust. With that gust the Spearow was the loser. I won and I congratulated Jimmy for his effort.  
  
We left and we headed to Pewter and remembered that both I and Jimmy had only one pokemon which was a flying type which was a disadvantage to them because the gym was a rock one. We happened to run into a fisherman which sold a rod for only 300 yen which was cheap. I bought two for me and Jimmy. We spent the afternoon just fishing and we fished until finally both I and Jimmy caught a Horsea and a Dratini. We then went over to the hotel to rest for the day and regain our strength and it was cheap also because we were trainers and that we had a discount. Finally the day had come for me and my new friend was going to go to the gym for the boulder badge.  
We went over to the gym to see that it was close for the day. Kenny and Jimmy decided to have a break and so they did. Boy was it fun also. They had had time to relax and train a little. There was when we went over to the beach to check out the girls there. We happened to find many of them and were they hot. Kenny went over and asked for some of them only to be rejected like Jimmy. There was one girl who was interested in them though. They didn't ask or anything, heck she was spying for team rocket. She then went by the aisle to change to look more like a trainer. Then she went over to meet them which she owned just a Staryu which was her favorite pokemon. She then said that she like that they were interested in pokemon. They talked until she popped the question. Can I join your group? Jimmy and Kenny then blushed and they decided why not. They then said that their names were Kenny and Jimmy and she said her name was Kristin. They spent the rest of the day talking about what they wanted and they talked until they fell asleep. The very next day they woke up and they went over to the gym. They were getting ready to battle against Brock when she said that she was going to cheer them on because she already received the badge. They entered and took a deep breath. There standing on the stage was a trainer. He had spiky hair and was grinning. He said that it was going to be a one on one battle for each trainer. 


	6. The battle

Chapter 6: The battle  
  
Kenny was getting he pokemon ready while Jimmy was going against Brock the gym leader. He sent out his Onix which let out a shocking roar which caused a little tremor. Jimmy sent out his pokemon Horsea which was ready with the battle. He told his Horsea to use a water gum and followed up with a bubblebeam and that was nearly enough to finish of Onix but it was still ready to battle. It then lead out a roar which again caused a tremor with a little more power than the last and the Horsea was hurt. The Onix then led with the attack bind, but all of a sudden Jimmy called out Bubble which knocked out Onix. Kenny was then up after Jimmy received his badge.  
Kenny walked out with a grin in his face and he was proud of himself that he was already against the gym leader. He walked over to where the challenger stands in the pokemon fight which would be in a little box. Kenny then called out Dratini. Brock was force to send out his Geodude, which then was ready for the fight against Dratini as soon as he was sent out. Kenny walked over there and he called the attack "dragon breath" which didn't really affect the Geodude but it did make the pokemon paralyzed. Kenny then yelled out the attack bubble beam which he traded for 900 yen. Onix was knocked out. I then grinned and yelled I won. Brock went up to me and said well here is your boulder badge. I then decided we better be off to the next town. As we walked we then notice that Kristin was walking slowly. We then decided to wait for her and then all of a sudden we were robbed by this girl.  
Kenny and Jimmy were shocked that they trusted the robber. She ran and said thanks for the dinner bill and your pokemon as she ran. She was by the cave that was called Mt. Moon. They ran and they soon realized they were lost. They decided to check if she stole all of theirs and found she didn't steal the ones that were used against Brock. They soon saw a Geodude and an Onix. They seemed to want to have a double battle. We let out our pokemon and they used Bubble and bubble beam and they were near defeat. We decided to catch them and they were caught. We found out that there was an indent on the wall. We inspected it and pushed it as well. Out of nowhere the wall opened and there was the team rocket base. They saw many things then they were found out and considered intruders 


	7. The escape toward Cerelean

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fiction so don't be so hard on me. Well that's all and well enjoy. Chapter 7: The escape toward Cerelean City  
  
I ran as fast as I couldn't keep wondering if I would ever make it out of the base to tell the police. I wondered and ran as soon as possible. Jimmy took another way as they were chasing me. I decided to take a different path as him so at least one of us could make it out; I ran and ran soon my legs were starting to feel tired. I was tired of running and decided to take them out. I then released my Dratini and told it to use Dragon breath. I saw then a person jumping unleashing a pokemon which was a flaming pokemon with flames on its back and soon recognized it, it was a Cyndiquil unleashing a flame thrower. I was surprised that it wasn't aiming at me but team rocket. It was Kristin with her pokemon as she also unleashed Staryu and Pidgey. She said that I was a spy and was ordered to infiltrate this base and that I had to steal your Pidgey and your friends Spearow to get in. Now I found out where it is and my job is done,  
I was surprised that she was a spy and that it didn't surprise me as soon as I thought about it. I then let out my Geodude and then out of nowhere came Jimmy on the other side riding on Onix. He then let out his Horsea and then told Kristin to choose his Spearow. The rocket members then let out their Ratatta and Onix and Geodude. I then saw this and told my pokemon to attack as they did I saw a man that was lurking around and ran. I was suspicious and ready to find him. I then saw that I was going to be attacked but Dratini and Geodude used Bubble beam and rock throw. I then found the grunts that worked for team rocket tied up by my friends. Soon I started to grin and said that I was happy that we could help to Kristin. We walked out and as soon as I went out Kristin took out a Cell phone and called 991. She talked about the incident, and the police were coming as soon as possible. 


	8. the next gym battle the cascade badge

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon A/N: hope you like it Chapter 8: The next gym battle the cascade badge  
  
I saw the incident about team rocket and I was escorted toward the pokemon center. I was then allowed to travel freely. As that day ended I went to sleep but of course had something to eat. I needed to catch a pokemon that was good against a water pokemon. Kristin of course already won against Misty with her Pikachu. I then saw what power Kristin had and later that day she told me that she wanted to beat the Johto league as her dream. She also said that she wanted to be the pokemon master soon. That was all three of our dreams.  
The next day we spent the day training, as I walked I saw a bridge full of trainers. The sign next to the bridge said "Hello trainers, if wanting to train go right ahead toward this bridge to battle five battles." I then decided to walk toward the end when I was challenged by a kid. I said "bug off", but he then challenged me. I said ok and the battle began. It was going to be a one on one match. He chose his Bellesprout and I chose my Pidgey. As we battled we both kept on missing. I then said to use a gust and then another and another till the pathetic pokemon fainted. That was exactly what happened and I won and received some money. Jimmy then told me to stop battling and let him battle at least once. He then challenged a teen with a Kangaskan. Jimmy chose his Onix which used a wrap and then finished it with a slam.  
After that battle he was content and it was Kristin's turn. She challenged a girl with a Horsea. She chose her Staryu which used the attack rapid spin and a water gun, which the Horsea fainted. Then all of a sudden the Staryu was glowing until it changed forms into another pokemon which was a Starmie. The Starmie had a water stone right below it. We then smiled and she returned her new evolved pokemon. As we walked we battled the last two trainers which use a Nidoran and another Nidoran that was a girl. As they walked to the end they were given a nugget each and he asked if you guys want to join team rocker. We then grinned and said "NO!" and we then let out our pokemon as he let out his. We didn't break a sweat on this guy of course. They walked and walked until they found some pokemon finally, we both looked around for a grass pokemon. We happened to find a Bellesprout which both Kenny and Jimmy caught. As we walked we saw some trainers and decided to battle them. They were no match for our group and we then walked until we came to a house. We walked in and we saw a big and enormous Kabuto. We then saw that there was someone in it and he asked if they could press this button.  
When Kenny, Jimmy, and Kristin pressed it we then saw that Bill the famous man who invented the storage system was in it. We walked there and helped him get out of that costume. We then were reward for our help and he then decided to give two nuggets each. Also he said that one and only one may have an Eevee and Jimmy was given the pokemon. We then left Bill and congratulated Jimmy on his new pokemon. As we ventured a little more we finished up our training, and we left toward the pokemon center. Then all of a sudden we blacked out. When we woke up Misty was there fighting all these Rocket's pokemon. We then let out ours which were Cyndiquil, two Bellesprouts, an Eevee, a Pikachu, a Starmie, a Dratini, a Geodude, a Pidgey, an Onix, a Horsea, and a Spearow.  
Kenny, Jimmy and Kristin helped Misty out and we then beat all 50 grunts. We went over to the pokemon center and we slept. I was dreaming all three of us Jimmy, and Kristin and of course me were battling against one another at the tournament to be the pokemon master. Suddenly there was a ring and I woke up. I then went out of bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. After those things I went over to the Cafeteria and ate with my friends. As soon as I was done with it I was going toward the gym. At the gym I was against Misty. Misty said that she was busy and that she wanted a two on two battles with both Jimmy and Kenny with her only. We both sent out our Bellesprout and Misty her Staryu and Starmie. Both Bellesprout used vine whip and then a razor leaf. Both pokemon on Misty's side both fainted. Kenny and Jimmy were given the Cascade badge and they left. They then headed over to Vermillion City when stopped by Bill. Bill then said that he has three tickets to St. Anne and he doesn't need it and he would like both of them.  
  
Kristin's pokemon Kenny's pokemon Jimmy's pokemon Starmie Dratini Spearow Pikachu Pidgey Onix Cyndiquil Geodude Horsea  
Bellesprout Eevee 


End file.
